Lady of Highgarden
by Arnaud-TVD
Summary: Margaery warns Sansa about what the Lanniters have planned. They want to marry her to the Imp. Sh has to hurry to marry Willas, as Margaery promised. Just writng this because GRRM killed my hopes of Sansa/Willas, so I wanted to write thier story! Pleeeaaase review, I would love it!
1. Sansa

Hey, I'm currently reading "A Storm Of Swords", and I was soooo excited by a Sansa/Willas marriage, but as always, GRRM broke my hopes by marrying Sansa to the Imp (still love him though, that writer is a GOD). Anyway, I wanted to write my own story, where Sansa does not marry Tyrion, so... Enjoy!

Oh, btw, I'm French, so if you see any mistake, just tell me, please! :D

I do not own anything, save my imagination, and only do this for pleasure and entertainment!

Here we go!

Sansa ~

Rain was running down the window and the thunder was roaring loudly. _Roaring like a lion_, Sansa thought. Even when she was alone in her chambers, she couldn't stop thinking about the Lannisters. She was surrounded by lions. Happily the Tyrells were here and they were all sweet and nice to her, specially Margaery, who grew to be her closest friend here in King's Landing.

As the wind screamed against the walls of the Red Keep, her thoughts started drifting away, and she found herself thinking of her family. She missed her lady mother and her eldest brother Robb. She missed her lord father and Bran and Rickon who were dead and Arya, who was probably dead too. She missed Lady, her direwolf who was killed under the queen's command. _Winter is coming_, she thought, cursing the rain. Never before her family's words had seem more true than now.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Who's there?" she asked loudly.

"It's just me!" a sweet feminine voice answered as the door opened slowly. Margaery Tyrell wore a deep green woolen gown and her long brown locks laid down on her shoulders. She entered the room quickly and closed the door behind her. The expression on her face planted doubt in Sansa's mind. She seemed worried, and sorry.

"What is it? What happened?" Sansa hurried to ask.

"The Lannisters plan to have you married to Lord Tyrion the Imp. They heard of our plan to wed you to my brother Willas, Varys must have learned somehow. Sansa, they want to keep you here as their hostage."

Sansa sat on her bed, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. As usual, as soon as she started to be happy (as happy as she could get), the Lannisters took it away from her. She gazed up at Margaery who was coming close to her. She sat beside her and grabbed her hands. "But we are not going to let this happen. They didn't announce publicly their plan, and we are not supposed to know this. My lord father will come to Lord Tywin and tell him that you are to wed Willas, if you agree. Even the Hand can't break a betrothal. We just have to be quicker than they are."

First, Sansa was relieved by her friend's announce but then she remembered what Ser Dontos had told her in the godswood. _These Tyrells are only Lannisters with flowers. It's your claim they mean to wed._ She couldn't allow her to trust anyone beside her Florian. But nothing could be worse than Joffrey and the Queen. Sansa had to make a choice. It was either stay in King's Landing and wed the Imp, to remain Cersei's hostage, either flee to Highgarden and wed Willas Tyrell to become Lady of Highgarden. She didn't think twice about it. "I agree, I will go to Highgarden and marry Willas." she aid in a flat voice. _What did I just do? The Queen's wrath will follow me._

"Perfect. I'll tell my lord father, we must not lose any time." she said in a cheerful voice. She started rising from the bed when Sansa caught her wrist.

"Margaery wait, how did you know the Lannisters wanted to wed me to the Imp?"

"Varys may think he's the only one who has spies everywhere, but he forgot my grandmother. Lady Olenna has spies too." And with that, she left the room, leaving Sansa alone with her thoughts.

"Sansa Tyrell, the Lady of Highgarden" she said, trying to get used to the sound of it. It didn't sound bad. Actually, it sounded pretty pleasant, better than "the Imp's wife" for a certainty. Only now she realized the rain had stopped. She thought it might be a omen, that her grief and pain would stop with the rain, now that she was about to leave Joffrey an his evil mother. The thought of it gave her a smile, and for the first time in a long time, she went to bed dreaming about ladies and gallant princes.

_The gods heard my prayers, I am safe._


	2. Sansa 2

First, I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, it's wonderful to know people love your story!

And 'dirk' said it was Littlefinger who informed Cersei about the Willas/Sansa thing. I know that, but Margaery doesn't, so the first person she suspects is Varys!

And 'guest', Margaery has three brothers! Willas, heir to Highgarden, Garlan, wed to some Fossoway girl, and Loras, the Knight of Flowers, sworn brother of the Kingsguard! Loras can't be married, 'cause he's in the KG! :D

And thaaaank you 'Avid Reader' for warning me about the mistakes I've made, I'll correct them some day! Thank you :D

Anyway, thank you again for your reviews, LOVE YOU! ***O***

* * *

Sansa ~

Sansa sat by the weirwood in the sweet darkness of dusk, her hands tangling her skirts while the cold autumn winds sent a shiver down her spine. She had thought her velvet surcoat would have been enough to keep her warm but she was wrong, she trembled in cold. Although she was waiting for less than five minutes, she was growing impatient. Not knowing what to do, she started kneeling before the weirwood, and began to pray the old gods her family believed in.

She begged them to make Robb win the war, she begged them to prevent Joffrey from hurting Margaery, she begged them to keep Arya alive and she begged them not to let Cersei ruin her dreams of becoming the Lady of Highgarden. The carved face on the trunk did not move, nor did it let her know whether the gods heard her prayers or not. She touched lightly the bloody tears of the crying face and the noise of rustling leaves made her turn.

Ser Dontos staggered towards her and fell heavily on the grass beside her. He put a hand on her knee and gave her a gentle smile. "Sweet Jonquil, what was so urgent you wanted me to come again in the godswood? We could be watched." he whispered.

"I am finally leaving King's Landing! The Tyrells told the Hand I was going to marry Willas. I am _free_."

Sansa did not know whether the expression on Donto's face was anger, sadness or disappointment. "No my lady! You must not! How many times do I have to tell you? These Tyrells do not care for you, they only see you as heir to Winterfell! You are safer here, with me. I told you I had a friend who could help you flee on the night of the royal wedding!" She intended to rise but he caught her wrist and sat her back. She tried to free her hand but the grip was too strong.

"I will be safe in Highgarden, Margaery is my friend, and Ser Garlan likes me well, they would not let anything happen to me!"

"But their lord father is the lion's friend! He certainly has some strategy with Lord Tywin to claim the North in your name."

"But I can't stay here with the queen, she plans to have me wed to her brother the Imp! I can't marry such a monster! And I won't. I am leaving King's Landing to marry Willas Tyrell." she said in a determined voice. "You can chose to come with me or you can stay here and be Joffrey's fool until your death."

"I won't leave the lions to be surrounded by other lions, I am staying here, my friend should come back to King's Landing soon." _Poor boy_, Sansa thought, _did he invent this friend of his or is someone so cruel to manipulate a naive boy as he is?_

"I wish I could convince you to come with me, but I know I can't." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips, tasting the wine that remained on it, and he let go of her wrist. "Goodbye my Florian."

"Goodbye sweet Jonquil." he whispered in a husky sad voice.

Sansa got to her feet and left the godswood. Once in her chambers she undressed, put her nightclothes on and laid down on her bed, worried about Ser Donto's future in King's Landing. She felt guilty for leaving him behind but she could not force him to come with her to Highgarden. After a few moments, she fell asleep.

Sooooo, do you like it so far? Next time, it'll be a Margaery POV! :D

Please review and tell me your thoughts (or my mistakes) :D


	3. Margaery

So I am kinda proud of this chapter, though I think I didn't respect Tywin's decisions... I think the actual Tywin would have refuse Mace, but, I needed a pretext to get Sansa out of King's Landing so... Here we go! Chapter 3 :P

* * *

Margaery ~

The Throne Room was overcrowded and what the Warden of the South had just said had soothed the recent hubbub.

"Betrothed to Willas Tyrell? You can't! Sansa Stark shall stay here in King's Landing, for she is my hostage."

Mace Tyrell ignored the Queen Regent's comment and addressed to Lord Tywin once more.

"My lord, now that Sansa is not betrothed to King Joffrey anymore, I thought wise to betroth her to my son."

The Hand of the King shut up for a moment, giving no hint of what he was thinking and then spoke. "Indeed my lord, that marriage could win Sansa's heart, for your son is much more charming than mine. Although it would have been better to keep her near us in King's Landing, this marriage would increase our chances of an alliance with the Starks and the Tullys. Once she know her daughter is to be Lady of Highgarden, I have no doubt Lady Catelyn would convince her son to bend the knee. They cannot afford having the Tyrells for enemies. They already fear Stannis and the Greyjoys hold the North. Lysa Arryn will take no part in this war, she is too fearful. Their only chance was to win the Tyrells, and according to Ser Loras, Lady Catelyn tried to come to a peace with Highgarden through Renly. Now that he's dead, the have no more hope of victory. Her daughter's marriage will probably reassure her."

"So, does my lord Hand give me his leave to wed my Willas to Sansa?"

Lord Tywin did not look pleased by this marriage. _He cannot refuse us_, Margaery thought, _he cannot afford having us for enemies either_. She gazed at Cersei, who was fuming in rage. Margaery smiled successfully and drew her eyes back on the Hand.

"Sansa shall wed Willas." he answered in a strong voice. The Throne Room started to go crazy when Lord Mace cleared his throat loudly, causing the noise to stop.

"My lord Hand, the wedding is already planned, so I ask for your leave to return temporarily to Highgarden to attend my son's wedding." He turned his head to his daughter and gave her a small nod. Margaery addressed directly to Joffrey, who was growing bored on the Iron Throne.

"Your Grace, I shall ask for you leave to return briefly to Highgarden with my father and my brother Garlan to see my brother one last time before I become your Queen and stay here for good. I shall also say goodbye to Sansa, who became a close friend of mine, and attend her wedding. Of course I will come back to you as soon as the wedding is over." She smiled at Joffrey and hoped he would be as wise as his grandfather by not refusing her demand.

"I agree, you can come back to Hihgharden, but you better come back, or I'll have your head on a spike for treason."

"Your Grace!" Tywin shouted. "You shall speak better to your future queen and wife" he said, bowing to Margaery. Joffrey muttered under his breath and kept quite.

She chose to pretend Joffrey had been courteous and bowed. "Thank you Your Grace, I will miss you during my journey to Highgarden."

Then Lord Tywin declared the session over. As the Throne Room emptied, Margaery came to her father. "Thank you father" she whispered.

"I did not do this for your friend, I did this because she is a very interesting match." he said gritting his teeth.

"But I suggested you to marry them, you wouldn't refuse anything to your future queen, would you?" she teased.

"Easy child, I am still your father. And do not think I will do anything you ask, this time, it was profitable to me." he growled before leaving his daughter in the Throne Room.

She noticed Cersei near the small council table talking to Grand Maester Pycelle. When the Queen Regent gazed down at her, the fake gentle expression she always feigned had disappeared. In its stead was a mean and evil stare. _She feels threatened_, Margaery thought, _she fears me_. And she'd better fear her, because in less than a month, Margaery was going to be Queen in her stead.

* * *

Soooooo, how was it? Not so bad I hope! Please review! :D


	4. Sansa 3

Sansa~

It had been two weeks since they had left King's Landing. As Sansa was watching the trees pass through the window of the wheelhouse, she started remembering her departure from the capital.

She had kissed Lord Tywin on the cheek, made her farewells to Lord Varys, Lord Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle and kissed Joffrey's hand, saying she would pray for him, if he had to go to battle.

It had taken all her courage to ignore Cersei, but she did. A small victory, by the look on the Queen Regent's reddening face. They were small retaliations after all Cersei had done to her. But Sansa was pleased she found the strength to humiliate the queen. It was her way of saying goodbye to that monster.

A small touch on her shoulder made her come back to reality. "We will stop here to have lunch." Margaery Tyrell said smiling. When they got out of the wheelhouse, people were already installing tables and chair on the ground of the roseroad.

"Come, let's have a walk while the lunch is being made." offered Margaery, taking Sansa by the hand.

They were walking for five minutes when Margaery broke the silence. "How do you feel now? Finally out of King's Landing."

"I feel free. The queen cannot make my life a living hell now. Neither can Joff. And I am finally away from Varys, Lord Tywin, Ser Meryn and Ser Boros. They frightened me." she answered with a smile. _But my Florian is gone_, she thought.

Margaery stopped and hugged her tightly. "You will be very happy in Highgarden, I swear it. Willas is lovely and very kind. And Garlan and my grandmother will stay with you there. They will just return briefly to King's Landing to attend my wedding. You will have to lie and tell you have an important thing to do, else you will be expected in King's Landing. But have no fear, I will gladly lie for you, I cannot allow you to return to the capital! I know how you hate them."

Sansa was agape. She had not dared to tell Margaery she didn't want to come to her wedding. "But I thought you would have wanted me with you for your wedding."

"Don't be silly Sansa, I wouldn't force you to see Cersei and Joffrey again. You will stay in Highgarden with Willas, away from the Lannisters."

Sansa hugged her friend and screamed I happiness. "Thank you Margaery, you really are a true friend."

"Now, why don't we play a funny game? Try to catch me!" she said giggling. And the moment later she was gone running. Sansa smiled and hurried after her friend. Margaery was already out of sight. Sansa ran through the woods. She ran and ran and turn and ran and fell on the ground and got up and ran again.

She stopped to catch her breath and noticed she was in a little clearing. There was a little stream bordered with little daisies and rocks big and small. Sansa sat on a big round rock and after she had removed her leather shoes, she placed her feet into the water. The sweet coolness of it was unexpected, for Sansa thought the water would have been bitter cold. _Maybe winter is not coming so soon after all_.

A noise of rustling leaves made her turn and she found herself face to face with a naked old man. He had a body so tall and skinny he seemed to be a skeleton and his face was horrible. His mouth was almost toothless and the only remaining tooth was crooked and yellow. His eyes were pale and wore a look that made Sansa shiver. He was so worrisome she wanted to say she was here with the Lord Mace Tyrell and under his protection, but all that came out of her mouth was, "What do you want?"

"A beauty aye, it has been a very long time since old Albas had had a beauty like this one." he said in with a frightening tone. He was now so close to Sansa she could not hope of escaping, but she tried anyway.

She had thought she could outstrength the old man due to his age and skinniness but his strength surprised her and she couldn't manage to free her arm from his grasp. He threw her on the floor and began to tumble down on her. She tried to wrench free but he started pulling up her skirts.

As she started to cry, she wondered why the gods were so cruel with her. She had always been a good daughter who knew her courtesies and always spoke politely. She had done nothing to deserve such treatments. First Lady's death, then enduring Joffrey and the Queen and now this. She began to pray in her head as the man parted her legs, approaching his twisted manhood to her privacy.

But suddenly a sword pierced the old man's stomach, spilling blood all over her dress and the man fell upon her, dead. She gasped in shock and the man was then removed from upon her. Her gaze fell on her saviour and she saw a handsome man offering a hand to help her to her feet.

"Are you alright, child?" he asked in a worried voice. He had green eyes and short brown hair with a hint of gold. He wore a purple leather doublet and a velvet grey cloak with the sigil of his House. A stony white tower with a burning fire on its top. _Hightower is a House sworn to House Tyrell_, Sansa remembered from her lessons.

"I am, now that you saved me, Ser..."

"Baelor, of House Hightower. And who are you, child? And what are you doing in these woods?" he asked.

"I am the Lady Sansa of House Stark, and I am travelling south with the Tyrells to reach Highgarden. I am to wed Willas Tyrell." The knight looked so shocked Sansa thought he might collapse. He fell to one knee.

"My lady, it is an honor to meet you, may I help you join the Tyrells, wherever they might be?" Sansa agreed.

He carried her along the way and as soon as they reached the convoy, Margaery ran to them. "Oh gods Sansa I was so worried, I thought you... Is that your blood?" she asked once she saw the ruined dress. Ser Baelor put her down on her feet.

"No, this good Ser saved me from a horrible old man." Margaery hugged her.

"Oh dear Sansa I am so relieved, I thought we had lost you. There might be wolves in these woods." They kept hugging and by the time they stopped a crowd was all around them. Mace Tyrell and his mother came to Sansa.

"I told you she would return! Little one, she's smarter than she looks." said the Queen of Thorns to her son with a sharp tone.

"Child, you better not wander too far next time, or I send you back to the Lannisters!" the Lord of Highgarden shouted. Margaery tried to calm him down but he only raised his voice. "Silence, daughter, you are not Queen yet! Better be grateful I allowed your fool of a friend to marry my heir!" Sansa felt so hurt a tear appeared at the corner of her eye. That oaf was nothing like his children, who were all sweet and kind.

Lord Mace then returned to the table that had been set, still angry. Then Garlan arrived and gave Sansa a smile before his gaze fell on the knight beside her. "Brightsmile?" He sounded surprised but he ran straight to them and jumped in Ser Baelor's arm laughing. The knight started laughing too and returned the hug.

"Gallant! I have missed you!" Sansa now understood why Garlan had called him Brightsmile. His smile was wonderful, with aligned perfect white teeth. He looked more attractive than Ser Loras or Garlan or even the Kingslayer. When they parted, he kissed Margaery's hand, kneeling. "My Queen, I am pleased to see you again."

"Don't be foolish, uncle, you don't have to be like that with me, I am still your niece." she said with a mischievous smile. Garlan laughed again and Ser Brightsmile started tickling Margaery causing her to laugh as well.

"Damn child," he said laughing, "you know I hate being reminded that I am your uncle! I am only seven years older than Gallant!"

Sansa watched them laugh and was amused herself. When the knight stopped tickling Margaery, he went to say hello to his sister the Lady Alerie Tyrell an everyone was called to have lunch on the long table that had been set.

Lady Olenna asked Ser Baelor why he was so far away from Oldtown and he started telling everyone about his hunt journey and the stag he had almost killed.

When everyone was done eating, Sansa went to Ser Brightsmile and thanked him for saving her life.

"It was normal, child, it is what knights do, isn't it? And you could use a knight by your side." he stated.

"Thank you ser but Ser Garlan already ..." she broke off when he went on one knee and drew his sword to lay it down at her feet. _What is he doing?_

"My lady, would you allow me to protect you, serve you and obey you for this day and all the days to come until my last breath? Would you make me your sworn shield?"

Sansa gasped in shock and was speechless. She gazed at Margaery and Garlan who had come closer waiting for any kind of help. Margaery gave her a nod and Garlan smiled at his uncle, still on the ground waiting for an answer. Sansa turned to the knelt knight. "Rise ser, I shall accept your offer, for you have already proved you were completely capable of protecting me, you shall now become my sworn shield, for this day and all the days to come." Ser Baelor picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"My Brightsmile," stated Garlan, "we have always known you were unpredictable and reckless but you keep on surprising me." That made everyone laugh. But Mace Tyrell's shouting broke them off.

"We should get back to the wheelhouse," Margaery stated, "there's a long way ahead of us until we reach Highgarden!"

_Maybe the gods aren't so cruel after all_, Sansa thought, smiling.

Ok how was that? Was there any mistake?

Soooooo, I know that Brightsmile is suppose to be the Hightower heir, but in my fanfiction let's pretend he's not the eldest son! So, he's younger than Alerie, and not heir AT ALL! :D

Anyway, I wanted to put some Garlan/Brightsmile background romance in the future chapters, what do you think?

Please review and let me know what you thought about that!


End file.
